


Motorbike

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, stupid title is stupid sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: He’s about to set the record straight and say that he was joking—and really, he should be offended that Blaine would think Kurt would even consider such an ugly vehicle—when Blaine says, “Do you think you’re ready for such a big commitment?”Klaine, AU (I guess idek tbh), pure fluff it came to me in a dream no regretsSome characteristically oblivious Blaine bc I’m a slut for it and no other reason than god told me not to and I did
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Motorbike

Kurt is being one hundred percent sarcastic when he shows Blaine an ad for an atrocious lime green motorbike that for some ungodly reason weaseled its way into his fashion magazine and asks him, “Should I buy this?”

He shouldn’t be surprised when Blaine sets his phone down (likely reading a new Star-Wars fic Sam sent him, if he knows his boyfriend at all) on the bedside table and looks up at Kurt with round and earnest amber eyes. “Well, I guess it depends, hon,” he starts, being completely genuine.

Kurt usually knows not to be too dry with his humor, since Blaine can’t always tell when he’s being trenchant if he is.

He’s about to set the record straight and say that he was joking—and really, he should be offended that Blaine would think Kurt would even consider such an ugly vehicle—when Blaine says, “Do you think you’re ready for such a big commitment?”

Kurt… _thinks_ for a second, blinks a few times before the corners of his mouth turn up into a supple smile. “Yeah, I am.”

“I don’t just mean financially,” Blaine explains. “Though, that is something to consider.”

“Of course.”

“And if you really do get it, it’ll be around for a long time.”

“Well I would certainly hope so,” Kurt tries to keep the giggle out of his voice, with marginal success.

Blaine gives him what Kurt’s sure will be the first of many confused glances tonight before continuing his spiel.

“Can you picture your life with a bike like this in it?”

“I can’t really imagine my life without it.”

Blaine furrows his eyebrows and puts out his hand to take the magazine from Kurt, humming thoughtfully upon taking a further look at the pages. “Okay. Well, uh, there’s also maintenance and damage repair to consider. I know you know about cars, but what if something isn’t working right with it?”

Kurt shrugs. “Then I’ll do whatever I have to do to fix it.”

Blaine stares at Kurt, lips pursed, Kurt’s prophecy of confusion fulfilled. “You seem really sold on this idea.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do or say to talk me out of it at this point.”

“If you’re really sure about this, I can pull up a catalog on my laptop or something. That way you can browse all the options.”

Blaine moves to get out of their bed, but Kurt grabs a hand to stop him. “No,” Kurt says firmly, tugging on Blaine’s arm until he settles back onto the mattress next to him. “I definitely want _this_ one.”

Blaine glances at the ad dubiously, then back up at Kurt. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Blaine just shakes his head in mild disbelief. “Okay… whatever makes you happy makes me happy.” He smiles at Kurt and leans in for a quick peck.

Kurt knows he’s staring and smiling like an idiot, but he can’t tear his eyes off of Blaine for even a second, not even when Blaine asks, “What?”

“I just… really love you,” Kurt says intently before pulling Blaine back in for a deeper kiss, one that’s more than just part of their bedtime routine.

He picks out a ring the next day.


End file.
